Tears of Insanity
by hen-na-neko
Summary: sorry this story has been disontinued Sasuke has some trouble sleeping, here's why. Sasuke POV.
1. Dreams

AN: This story formed at 1 am when I should have been sleeping. Sasuke POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Why! Brother, why did you do it?" I shouted._

_Itachi doesn't say anything and simply looks at me. I see all my family members, the Uchihas, dying one by one. _

"_Noooooo! Stop it! Please stop it!" I'm sobbingg over and over again. Tears leaks out as pain sweeps through my body as darkness clouds my mind and I fall on the ground, unconscious. _

I wake, gasping for air like I always do. That dream, no nightmare, I've had it since the day Itachi killed the clan. Almost every night over and over again, like a broken record. The memory haunts me. I glance at the clock, 3 am, great. This would be a great time to check some my e-mail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

R & R please! Flames…try not to be too harsh 'kay.


	2. Just another day

AN: its 3 am there's going to be mistakes, bear with me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Click-tappity-tappity-tap-tap-tap-tappity. _

"Junk, spam, more junk, and ugh fan mail" I mumble to my self. There's more of these every day, my fangirls send me all kinds of stuff. Most of them are asking to marry them or go out with them, but some of them are strange rituals from other cultures that a legally binding marriage contracts. I learned the hard way; I shiver slightly at the memory. So now I've technically been married once, even if I'm fifteen.

My alarm clock finally goes off, 5 am, time to get ready for school. After changing and a quick breakfast I head out the door towards Konoha High. Yes, even after graduating from the academy ninjas from fourteen to eighteen are required to go to school.

My first class is English, with Jiraya sensei.

"Hey! Sasuke over here!" shouted a particular orange clad ninja.

I look over at Naruto; he's standing with Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari in corner of the hallway. As I make my way over, "Look it's Sasuke!" a wave of fangirls appear from seemingly nowhere and block my path.

"Sasuke, marry me!"

"No! Marry me!!!"

"What are you talking about as his girlfriend I'm going to marry him"

"Girlfriend?! You're lying; Sasuke wouldn't date a whore like you. Besides, he's already married, to me!"

"Oh God", I think to myself, "It's going to be a long day."

"Hey girls! Sasuke just left down the math hallway." shouted Shikamaru.

"What! No way where is he?"

"Let's go!"

I slump over to my group of friends. "Thanks Shikamaru." I sigh.

"Wow, and just when I thought those girls couldn't get any weirder." Commented Kankuro.

"I'm just glad that Ino and Sakura quit the club a long while back." I hear my self say.

The bell rings and I'm off to class with Neji and Naruto. I have all my classes with either one of them or both, but I'm glad they're my two closest friends. I can tell them anything and they seem to understand.

"Sasuke, you look tired. Did you sleep?" asked Neji.

Yes we're close, and know each other very well, we can read each other like books, "Not really…" I quietly answer.

"Was it that nightmare again?" asked Naruto in a hushed tone. For being an obnoxious and loud ninja Naruto knew when to quiet down, especially when it came to this.

"Well…yes, listen we'll talk later we need to get to class." I sighed. As Shikamaru would say, this is going to be troublesome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yea so this is it. R & R.


	3. The One Place Girls Can't Go

AN: After the longest time I've decided to update…don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I'm sure by now you know this thing works, in case you too stupid it means I don't own any of these characters. Web-search them and you'll find their real owner.

_…and then she closed her eyes to sleep, sleep for an eternity. _

'Oh God what a boring story.' I thought as we finished reading a short story out of our textbook.

Just another English class, like every other day of this pathetic life that unfortunately belongs to me. I glare at the small pile of heart shaped, covered and/or related notes on my desk from various fan girls. It's beginning to look like my inbox. Suddenly, as if a gift from God himself, the teacher has decided to release all to the wild, meaning getting out of class early. Apparently Jiraya had a "research" trip to go on.

I run.

Followed closely into the boy's bathroom, the one of the two places I'm free from fan girls, the other, of course, being the locker room.

"So Sasuke, what did you want to tells us?" Neji inquired.

"You know the usual, nightmares, sleepless night, and crazy fan mail." I reply simply.

"Tch, you know I don't understand why you don't just take some of those sleeping pill things." Naruto interjected.

"I told you, those things can be addictive and I don't want to be a Druggie." I hissed.

_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg_

The bell signaling the ending of the period rings.

"Let's go, don't want to be late again." Neji says as he drags the two other boys to the next class, Poison 101 taught by Shizune.

AN: the next chapter will be longer, and I was rushed. So if you see mistakes point them out to me nicely please. R & R.


	4. Roof tops make a Great Escape Route

AN: For the few who bother to read this story, Thank You!!!!! I hope to update more often.

Disclaimer: I'm hoping you know how it works, but sigh I am in no way associated with the author/owner of the series, this is purely fan-made, thus the name _fan_fiction. Thank You.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello, class. First off I'd like to inform you all that the class is now being renamed to Basic Meds 101 due to the fact that it is more accurate and less morbid," said Shizune sensei, "Now please get your supplies out, we're beginning class with making the B Class healing potion you had to memorize for homework."

As this was one of the interesting classes of the day, not only did we learn something practical, it was fun. In this class Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata joined Neji and I while Naruto slinked off to Math class.

As usual one half of the class didn't bother with the homework, so many of the potions bubbled over or exploded.

-------

The day went on without incident; it was only after school did the excitement start.

Fangirls grow on trees and come out of the woodwork. This is a fact. I know so, and don't try and convince me otherwise.

There is a reason as to why I don't join any sports teams, one being that I'm a ninja and don't have time and two I get enough exercise from running away. Damn those tracker dogs.

Today was different however, instead of walking down the hallway like a normal person, I hid in the bathroom until the hallway was mostly clear and the fangirls were out on a wild Sasuke hunt, dogs and all, before jumping roof to roof to get my friends free cable go home via rooftops.

I thank God everyday for the friends I have, because this escape wouldn't have worked without them.

At home I began looking for a more party-clothes-ish outfit.

I finally decided on a black, high collar, sleeveless shirt carrying the Uchiha insignia, baggy jeans and fingerless gloves. The type of shoes I wear are unimportant.

As I head out to the car I receive a call from Naruto asking, loudly I might add, and whining for a ride.

This evening's event was being held at the Hyuuga Compound in honor of Hinata's birthday. Yes, I do have a gift, it's a stuffed...animal...thing...I think...

I stop at Naruto's building and honk, shouting loudly, "Hey! Idiot hurry or we'll be late."

"Alright alright. Geez Sasuke, we're gonna be early."

"Knowing you, we're some how going to end up being late"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"No."

"Yes"

"...No"

"Hmph fine can I turn on the radio?"

"Whatever"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haha end of chapter! If you review I'll probably update faster.


End file.
